


An Emotional Connection

by Derilich



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, I dont know how to tag, or use AO3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derilich/pseuds/Derilich
Summary: Amity and Luz were good friends until an accident in potions class brings them closer than most.im bad at summaries, also i got the idea for this fic from the lumity fic symbiosis. its not a copy, just inspired by the ficalso my first fic so dont expect much
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 24
Kudos: 238





	1. A Potions Mishap

**Author's Note:**

Amity POV

Amity awoke to the alarm on her crystal ball blaring. She managed to silence it after poking it twice and got out of bed to get ready for the day. After brushing her tangled hair and putting it up into her signature ponytail she rummaged around awhile for her Hexide uniform. After a few minutes she spotted the black and pink colors of the uniform and quickly changed into it.

Amity silently open my door and peek down the hallway to see if Edric and Emira's doors where open or not. 'they dont appear to be up.' She thought to herself as she silently make her way through the hall and down the stairs. Amity froze on the last step as a creak echos through the house and two doors swing open loudly. 'FUCK' she thought as the twins reach the top of the staircase.

"Good morning Mittens." they call out simultaneously as if they were one entity, wich Amity is starting to think might be true. "Morning Ed, Morning Em" she called out, the lack of sleep laced in her voice. They walked down the stairs and flanked her on both sides. "Up all night obsessing over Luz again?" Emira called out from her right.

Edric than began to speak " Y'know it would be easier to ask her out if you stopped obsessing over her for a bit." Amity felt a blush rise to her face and spread to her ears as the twins keep talking about Luz. 'Unfortunately they might be right. There is a chance that Luz doesn't like me back and if I keep obsessing I run the risk of saying something stupid around her.' Amity begins to walk into the kitchen as Ed and Em begin to annoy each other. With their sights set on each other she my be able to have a quiet breakfast.

She decides to have cereal for breakfast and began to gather the required ingredients and mix them together in a bowl. She decides to eat in the kitchen since our parents were already gone and the dining room felt too empty even if they where here. Amity eats in silence as Edric makes the mistake of teasing Em about Viney. The sound of a spell being cast could be heard before they both walked in.

Amity looked them both up and down before snorting at Edric's appearance. They both looked the same except on Edric's forehead the word 'Glandus' could be seen. She had to admit that Em was good, that one word would make Ed's day hell. Amity forced down her laughter as she put her bowl away to clean. " Have a Great day at school you two." She called out with a slight chuckle as she grabbed her books and started out towards Hexide before losing herself in thought.

40 minutes later the castle design of Hexide came into view as Amity looked around and saw students from all the tracks begin to enter the school. She bounced up the steps and began to make my way to my first class.

<>

Amity began to brighten up as she approached the best class so far, that ranking may or may not have to do with her crush attending said class. She entered the class to see that Luz has saved her a seat for the partner project of todays class. She quickly sat down and tried not to stare at Luz as we wait for the teacher.

After a few minutes the teacher clapped his hands to gather everyone's attention. "Good day Class. I see you have followed instructions and partnered up for todays brewing of a diluted Two Way Binding potion. The effects of this potion will only last a few hours, but I must warn you to only take a sip and absolutely avoid getting any on your face. Past witches have suffered the effects becoming permanent or at the very least lasting longer"

Amity look over to Luz who seems to have shrugged off the warning. She look down to see her cut some ginger root down for the potion. Amity does her best to stay on task with cutting the ingredients but ends up glancing over at Luz constantly. As the class trudges on the potions begin to take on a dark black color. "So how was Abomination Class" Luz asks to break the silence.

"Oh well we had a test on how to use the least amount of ingredients to make an abomination." Amity says as she tossed in a Duality bug

"Cool, did you do well on it?" Luz asks as she slowly stirs the pot as Amity adds in some Enth spice.

"Actually yeah, I just asked myself 'what would Luz do?' and I managed to find a formula that worked. She says as she blush and her ears slightly go down.

"Well I guess I am a good influence." She says as she puts her hand under her chin. Amity let out a laugh as she playfully punched her in the shoulder before getting a bit distracted by her cute laugh.

She watched as she adds a liquid with a pop before going back to stirring. Amity then cracks a spider egg into the potion

She take a dropper of venom and squeeze it into mixture as Luz disregards personal space like normal and reaches around her for a Sither Root.

She pops back up seemingly unfazed from the contact. Amity turns as she begins to peel the root to hid her ears moving down and the blush that covers her face.

Luz looks down to the book and then to the pot with a frown. "So Amity, since I cant do magic without glyphs can you heat up the pot?"

Amity looks to the instructions to see that they have to heat it up to a low boil but thet they shouldn't over heat it or it might become unstable. She looks to the liquid that Luz was slowly stirring and began to draw a spell circle in the air to slowly heat up the pot. After a few minutes she finds her gaze drifting back to Luz.

Amity looked at her and immediately forgot about the potion. She looked at the way the sun highlighted her brown skin, how she stuck her tongue out whenever she was concentrating. And then she looked at her lips and became entranced with the thought of one day being able to kiss them.

"...mity...amity...Amity...Amity!" She heard her partner call out as she snapped back to reality. "Ye-yeah Luz, whats wrong?" She ask as she met her gaze. Luz looked at her for a second before tuning her attention back to the bubbling potion. "Umm should it be bubbling that much Amity?" she asked as she looked with a worried expression.

They both leaned in to get a better look just in time for the potion to erupt in their faces .


	2. A Connection

Luz POV

Luz coughed as she wiped the black goop from her eyes. The first thing she could see was the black blob that used to be Amity's face. As she wiped more of the goop away she noticed it had a familiar consistency. "Hey this kinda feels like Abomination goop!" Luz exclaims as Amity spits out some goop. "How do you know what Abominatio--Oh." she said before trailing off.

As Luz saw Amity wipe away more goop she realized that they did the one thing thet they were told not to do. And guessing from Amity's expression she realized it to. They both immediately started to grab towels and wipe their faces but the deed was done, the Bonding potion began to react with their body's chemistry as she felt a sudden wave of nausea.

Luz looked over to see Amity's face was now green instead of it's normal pale white. "Teacher?" she asks as Luz nodded and responded "Teacher". They both walked up to the professor and Amity taps him on the shoulder to get his attention. He turns around and takes one look at the black goop in their hair and green faces before simply saying "Both of you go to the Infirmary right now and lie down."

They both simultaneously rush out of the classroom and navigate the quiet halls towards the Infirmary. As they approach the door Amity begins to stumble so Luz steps over and throws Amity's arm over her shoulders to help support her. Strangely she begin to feel a burning sensation from the contact but its a good feeling. They soon approach the door and she reaches up to knock.

A few seconds pass before the door magically swings open. Amity goes over to explain the situation to the healer on duty as Luz goes to sit down.

Luz trudged forward and stood next to Amity as the nurse guestures to the curtained off beds. "You two couldn't have come at a worse time. the beast keeping track just had to deal with a rouge griffin so most of the beds are occupied, I can let you split a bed if thats ok with you two." she says as Luz feels her face flush and a wave of embarrassment wash over. she struggles to come up with a coherent sentence as Amity looks to the floor.

"Well what will it be?" the healer asks as amity mumbles something. "What was that? Can you please speak louder?" she asks as Amity looks up with her face red and... are her ears drooping down a bit? "I said that would be fine...as long as its ok with Luz" she says before turning to Luz. "Uhh Yeah I-Im alright with that!" she said much too quickly and High pitched. 'Damn why am I So flustered suddenly' she thinks as the nurse leads them to an open bed big enough for two people and closes the curtain after they enter.

Luz quickly looks at Amity before looking at the bed. " guess we should lie down?" She asks as she moves to sit down on the bed and stare at the ceiling. She feels the bed dip as the Witchling lays next to her. After about five minutes of silence she blurts out "What do you think the potion will do to us?" "Well the Teacher said that it may lengthen the effects so we may be emotionally connected but our potion became unstable before we got covered so who knows?" She responds with a poorly masked tone of worry.

Feeling the need to comfort her Luz turns onto her side and wraps an arm around the other girls waist. she can feel her tense up in surprise before relaxing and Amity begins to calm down. "You know, you may not be the worst person to be bonded to." she says before yawning as a calm feeling washes over her. Listening closely Luz can hear the soft purr of a snore coming out of Amity as She drifts off.

<>

Luz jolts awake to the sound of the final bell. She looks to her side to see a green haired blight snugged into her. Against her better judgement she gently shook Amity awake. "Hey schools over sleepyhead" she says as Amity sits up and rubs her eyes. 'cute' She thinks as they stretch and get out of bed. As Amity gets out of bed and goes to move the curtain she finds herself staring before deciding to get up out of the bed.

Luz walks over to the chair to find two stacks of school work each adressed to one of them. as she moves to pick up hers she sees Amity begin to strech in her peripheral vision. She struggles to pull herself away as Amity finishes up and walks over for her work. "So, Weird potions class right?" Luz asks as she slings her bag over her shoulder. "Yeah, lets keep in touch in case anything happens." Amity says as she gives Luz her number before they go to leave the infirmary. "Good idea, I'll have to check if I can text scrolls from my phone first." she says as they enter the main hall and reach the doors. "Well if you cant we will just have to meet up in person" the other says as we exit the school.

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow!" Luz calls out as they each head home. Funnily enough the closer that she got to The Owl House, the more that her mind would occasionally drift to Amity. How cute it is when she smiles, her laugh and how she couldn't wait to see her tomorrow. She manages to keep these thoughts at the back of her mind as she reaches Hooty. "Heeeyyy Luuuz, How Was Schooooll?" he asks as she reaches for the doorhandle. "It was fine Hooty" Luz says as she enters the house and set her bag down.

"Hey kid, Heard something happened in Potions class." Eda said as King ran up to her and crawled up to lay on her head. "Well me and Amity blew up a Two Way Binding Potion and got covered. then we spent the rest of the day asleep in the infirmary." She says as she sets King down on the couch before heading upstairs to change into her iconic Cat hoodie and shorts.

After changing she heads downstairs and collapses onto the couch as she eyes the schoolwork that she missed on the table. "Hey Eda, do you think I can text someone's scroll using my phone?" she calls out. "Well theoretically yeah if you want to try why dont you text that Green Haired Girlfriend of yours?" She responds. "She's not my girlfriend!" Luz shouts back as she runs back upstairs to hide her blushing face and to try to text Amity. To her surprise the text goes through and she sits down to wait. As she waits she feels a stinging pain on her cheek and gets up to check the mirror.

To her surprise and shock there is a red mark on her cheek that looks suspiciously like a hand mark. Feeling a sense of dread she runs back to her room and texts Amity again.

Luz: Hey Amity!

Luz: Amity is everything alright?

Luz: something weird just happened on my end.

Amity is Typing...

Amity: Everything is fine, just Ed and Em messing around.

Luz: ok, if you say so

'Somethings wrong' she thought as a wave of self doubt washed over her.


	3. Side Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luz discover some interesting side effects from the potion.

Amity POV

Amity rubbed her cheek as she sat down at her desk. She felt horrible lying to Luz and knew she didnt believe her, she didnt know why but she also had a sense of worry for her safety in the back of her mind. As she looked around her room to distract herself her eyes landed on one of the few things she aquired from the Owl Lady. It was an ornate box the size you would put jewelry in. The strange thing was that it would not open normally, but the reliefs on the side could spin and made clicks. This object was one of the few things that Amity could not solve no matter how hard she tried.

Deciding to try and cheer up Luz she took a picture and text her asking what the box might be and contain. And who knows Luz may have some ideas on how to open it too. Amity being ever the perfectionist took a good ten minutes to get a photo of the box with perfect lighting and shadows. It took ten minutes also due to the fact that the feeling of worry for herself amping up every so often.

Amity: Hey Luz! do you know what this is?

Amity: Box.Img

Amity: The swirls on the sides spin for some reason.

Luz: Gimmie a sec

Luz: That looks like a puzzle box from the human realm. Although Im guessing you dont know what that is do you?

Amity: No, thats why I asked.

Luz: Alright, I'll explain

Luz: A puzzle box is a type of human puzzle, the box usually has locks and puzzles built into the sides that you have to solve before you can open it. does that make sense?

Amity: Not really but ok.

Amity: So all I have to do is turn each ring a certain amout and the box will open?

Luz: Yeah. it sounds like it is a four diget code so it could be a year so good luck

Amity: That does not sound too hard. I will message you if I cant figure it out. 

Luz: Dont be afraid to ask for help.

Two hours. It was two hours untill Amity's ego caved enough to text luz again. On the plus side the red mark on her cheek began to fade along with the concern in her head. As Amity opened her scroll her finger hovered between the text and call button. Wanting to hear Luz's voice she pressed the call button. Her scroll rang twice before the brunette answered.

"Whats up Ami-" Luz started before getting cut off by amity

"Argggggggggghhhh!!!" Amity yelled as she let out her frustration

"I'd ask if you were ok but that seems stupid" Luz said in response there was obvious concern in her voice.

"I'VE BEEN AT THIS FOR TWO HOURS STRAIGHT!" Amity yelled into her scroll. Strangely enough her right ear twitched in pain and her hand instinctvley covered it.

An "ow" was heard from both girls. "hey amity focus on my voice. cálmate por favor." The dominican girl said before breaking into that weird human language of hers.

"Fine i'll calm down, but only cause you said please" Amity said before realizing what she had responded two. The stunned silence could be heard on the other end of the call before both girls suddenly started speaking at once.

"How did you know what that meant?!"

"How did I understand that?!"

After taking a few minutes to calm down the two girls reconviened and begain to debate what just happened. Amity had taken the time to put the box back onto the shelf deciding to leave it for now. Luz had decided to go to the bathroom to look at her cheek in the mirror. She saw that the mark was starting to fade and she quickly moved back to her room to talk with Amity.

"So Amity" Luz said as she sat down. "How do you know spanish?"

"Well I don't. thats the thing" She said as she flopped onto her bed and stared at the emperors coven poster on the wall. She began to tap on her thighs before stopping as she remembered past lectures from her mom. Apprently Luz felt some of the emotions that came with as she was quick to speak up.

"Hey Amity, you alright?" the latina asked as Amity quickly tries to drive the thoughts from her mind. Looking for more favorable emotions she ends up thinking about Luz and all she has done for Amity.

"Yeah, Luz. Im fine, just remembering some...stuff that's all." She says as she looks for a way to change the subject to something happier. "Soooooo how about me understanding that human language of yours?"

"Yeah that is weird. Do you think that this may be a side effect of the potion?" She hears as she gets out of her bed from boredom. "I don't know. He did say that it would have unknown side effects so maybe some abilities are shared between us." She says as she walks and looks into her vanity mirror.

"Yeah you're right he did say that. Something weird happened on my end too." Luz said while amity begain to pace her room. "Weird how Luz?" She asks as she sits down on her bed and puts a hand on her cheek. At this point she thought there was nothing the human could say that could shock her any more than she is right now, that is until the latina spoke again.

"When you texted me that you were alright I got a sense of guilt or somthing, weird huh?" She heard as she froze. 'I felt guilty for lying to Luz and she felt that guilt, that means she may know somethings up with me.' She pushed down those thoughts before responding. "Huh, well that is weird cuz nothing happened over here!" She blurted out an octave too high and too quckly.

"Huh, okaaay" Luz said as Amity breathed a sigh of relief as the other girl did not press any further into the subject. She glanced over to a clock on her wall and noticed it was nearing dinnertime. "Oh shoot, Luz I gotta go right now." She said as the other girl quickly said goodbye before she hung up and got ready.

Amity hopped around her room as she got rready for he worst part of her day. her dad had already made it known that he was aware of the potion incident but now her manipulative mother was joining the fray. Amity walked up to her full length mirrior and looked at the outfit she chose. It consisted of a black dress, purple leggings and black heeled shoes with a gold moon design.

Amity sighed as she opened her bedroom door and began to walk down the hallway to the stairs. it was commonly known among the three siblings that this hour was the worst of their day as it was spent with their mother. Amity was so lost in thought that she found herself at the bottom of the stairs. the amount of noise coming from the dining room meant that Ed and Em were already seated.

As she dragged heself into the room her mother regarded her like somthing a cat woul drag in. "Ah Amity, how nice of you to join us this evening." Mrs.Blight said as the youngest took her seat and began to poke at her food. " Your father told me some...interesting news about your school day." Amity froze at her mothers words.

"He said you blew up a potion today, but that cant be right. you're top student. Surely it was not your fault. Possibly some inferior species thinking they belong here hmmm?" Odalia said as she slowly ate her food. 'she is quick to the point tonight. she wants an explination for the potion accident.' Amity thought as she bought time by eating.

"What happened in potions class today was a strange accident. I followed the instructions to the letter and so did my class partner. The professor does not know why my potion exploded like it did mother." Amity said with a hint of venom on the last word. Amity glanced over to see her siblings and father wathcing with interest. She looked back to see her mothers steel gaze.

They kept their eyes locked for a minute to see who would talk first. Her mother decided to pry again. "Well what interests me the most is the type of potion in question. To be exact and elder binding Potion." Amity's eyes shot up to meet her moms. "Thats not possible, we were making a simple binding potion." She protested before getting corrected by her father. 

"You were supposed to be making a simple binding potion. We had your teacher test what was left of your potion after class. Somehow you managed to have the potion make the magical leap to an Elder class potion. which would be an impressive feat if you had not gotten it all over you. Elder class potions come few and far between. The costs of one is almost as impressive as the potion itself."

Amity felt her stomach drop further and further with each word. What was going to happen to her and Luz. How far will the effects go. She was so deep in thought that she didnt hear her mothers question until the second time.

"Now Amity dear. have you been feeling any effects from the potion in the last few hours. Dont lie." her mother said with a voice as cold as ice. Amity wrestled with herself to figure out what to say. Finally she settled on what to say. "I have been feeling some out of place emotions but thats it for right now." she didnt lie but she definitely did not want to tell them about everything.

"Now Amity we are of course roud of you for making and Elder potion. But you must be punished of course for ruining the majority of said potion. So if you will go to your room and stay there untill you need to leave for school tomorrow, and no food in the morning too." Her father said easily like he was simply talking about the weather. 

Amity held back a protest and quietly got up from the table and left her half eaten meal. she kept her glance locked on the floor so she doesn't see the look of pity from her siblings as she walked slowly upstairs and into her room. Once inside she allowed heself to scream in rage at the situation. She and Luz manage to make one of the hardest potions to create and instead of praise for once in her life she gets sent to her room with no dinner like a disobedient child.

She pulled her diary from the hidden panel in her desk and spent the next few houes venting before falling asleep at her desk from exhaustion. She lets herself slip into a peaceful dream where she and Luz danced together like they did at grom.


	4. Back to School

_Luz POV_   
  


Luz sighed as she shouldered on her backpack. Hexide gave both her and Amity a day off to recuperate. Now it was time to go back to school. Luz wasn't as excited as she normally was for school since Willow and Gus sent her scrollshots of penstagram. All talking about the potion, and her and Amity. _Amity ._ Luz could not get the girl out of her mind, all of yesterday she had been plagued with a need to find and comfort amity.

Luz absentmindedly raised a hand and rubbed her cheek. While the red mark had dissapeared quickly it was hard to explain to Eda why she suddenly had a bruise on her cheek. _god how am I going to explain this to Willow and Gus._ She started to get lost in thought as she walked down the path that brings her to Hexide. After a few minutes the tall stone walls and turrets of her school came into view between the trees.

Luz let out another sigh as she approached the school, she failed to notice the warm feeling on her cheek that grew slightly as she approached the school. Willow quickly notices her and begins to wave her over. Gus looked up from the small illusion he was casting and began to wave vigorously as she grew close.

She braced herself for the questions regarding her face. Willow scrutinized her look before opening her mouth, Luz reflexively flinched as the plant witch began to speak. "I think Hooty tried to eat your hair again Luz." It took Luz a second to process her words. "what do you mean?" she asked as her hands went to her hair. 

"well it looks like something tried to eat you." Willow said as luz felt her hair was out of place, and wet. Which means Hooty did try to eat her hair. again. "Hey Luz, watch this" Gus says as he twirls both his hands as a blue fog quickly appeared. just as soon as it came it faded to reveal an illusion. wait no she recognised this image. "I asked the photo class teacher for some help with this." gus explained as Luz looked at the illusion. It was a still of their first after school hangout after the abomination accident. 

Past Luz had one arm draped over willows shoulder as they walked. She still had goop on her face. Her other arm was raised mid motion as she was talking about something animatedly. they were paused mid step and Gus looked up at Luz in wonder. "watch this" Gus said as he spun his finger. As he spun it the scene in front of them moved in real time with his finger. As the scene progressed the crowd in the backround moved to. And as they moved Luz caught a glance of teal and green over her shoulder.

Before she could ask anything she heard a voice over her shoulder. "Whats going on here?" a voice calls out that reminds Luz of some character from a tv show with cool water, earth, and, fire, and air powers. she couldn't guess the name. As Luz turned she suddenly felt that Willow and Gus would notice something. As she sees Amity a sense of calm washes over her, but she immideately noticed something wrong with the witchlings face. There was a blob of different colored skin on her cheek, maybe a few shades lighter than her natural skin color.

Willow and Gus didnt seem to catch this fact. Luz only noticed it due to her history in cosplay. She caught Amity's eyes and saw a terrified look hidden behind her complacent face. Luz felt a warmth on her face as she broke the eye contact. "Oh I was just showing Luz a new Illusion i made" Gus said as he cancels the illusion. "You feeling alright Amity?" Willow asks as Amity snaps her attention up.

"Oh, Yeah Im fine dont worry. I was actually wondering if Luz was ready to face the students of Hexide" Amity said as she looked over to Luz. "Oh Im fine, some weird things happened yesterday but it seems fine now." She says as she looks down and rubs her cheek absentmindedly as she misses Amity's shocked gaze. 

"So Shall we head in?" Willow asked as the opening belll rang out amongst the chatting students. "Well we need to go in now I guess" Luz says as she shoulders her bag back into place. With a nod from the three witchlings they started up the stairs and through the double doors. As the entered the hallowed halls of hexide Luz begins to lightly shake as she feels everyones eyes on her. She grabs her backpack straps harder to keep her hands from pulling up her cowl.

As they made their way to their lockers Luz's anxiety slowly started to rise. She tried her best to keep smiling and looking upbeat but the stares she was getting reminded her all to well of the countless days she spent alone and unwelcome in her school. As their lockers came into view she let out a sign that there was no visible change to it. 

' _This is not like the schools back home, you're fine. people probably blow up potions all the time_ ' She thinks as she goes to scratch the locker right below its mouth. The locker let out a purr before opening its mouth and pushing her books out on its tongue. She looked through the textbooks before finding her Beast keeping and plant books. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Luz jumped as the loud bell jolted her out of her head. She lets out a sigh as she slides her books into her bag before heading off to beaskeeping for her first calss of the day

**< <Timeskip due to Puddles getting out>>**

Luz sighed as she brushed the griffin feathers out of her messed up hair. She shivers as she recalls having to chase Puddles throuth the schools coridors. It took an hour but with the help of three sticks of butter, a fan, a drag chute, and half the beastkeeping students they were finally able to catch her.

She lisked her hands and started to run them through her hair to fix her bed head look she now had. As the feathers floated down she reached out and grabbed one as she noticed a strange pattern in the feathers. Deciding to look at it later she slipped it into her pocket as she approached her Enchanted Writing period. She placed her hand next to the plaque that described the class. "Students learn how to harness magic to bring their words to life" She read quietly.

Luz shrugged and reached for the door handle and pushed the door open before quietly stepping inside. "Ah, there's the Griffin wrangler of the hour" Professor Halzington called as he turned to Luz. "You guys heard about that?" she askes as a slight blush came on her face as she let out a laugh. "It was nothing Professor Halzington." she said as she walked over to her desk where a stack of paper was waiting for her.

"Alrighty as you can see Luz everyones already connected, have you gotten the glyph yet?" Professor Halzington said as he guestured to the other students whose eyes where glowing a light green. "I think so, I just need the final symobol." She says as she looks at one of her classmates eyes and catches a glympse of the final part of the glyph.

She pulls out peice of paper with the half finished glyph on it before finising it. She looks at the new glyph and studies it for a second. the design reminded her of something she saw in a museum back home. inside the circle was a box that was divided into four triangles. Over the box was a equilateral triangle with each point touching the circle. Inside the triangle was symbol that resembled an eye. Along the bottom of the triangle was smaller triangles alternating orientation. 

Luz reached out slowly and bapped the paper with her hand. A faint green glow emminates from the glyph as her hand becomes frozen in place. A green line crawls up her arm and splits at her neck before moving up her face and connecting to her eyes. Suddenly Luz's vision flashes green before she finds herself in a black void.

' _So Im in my mind. I guess Ill start with a classic story. Azura walking through the woods_!' Luz thought as the dark floor turned into grass with stones and rocks, suddenly trees emerged from the ground surronding her as the sky turned pink. ' _Now for the robes_ ' Luz thought as her clothes were replaced. 

Her black and multi colored uniform was replaced with a purple dress, a white overcoat with coattails formed next with Azura's signature symbols. a white witches hat with a purple trim and built in golden crown. Luz immideatley ranover to look at her reflection in the lake and squealed.

"I look just like Azura, But wheres my staff?" She asked out loud but Azura's staff did not appear. Luz heard a bubling noise in front of her as a stream o bubbles appeared in the crystal clear lake. the closer she looked the easier she could make out the familiar look of Azuras's moon staff at the bottom of the lake. Before she could do anything a black mass covered the staff before shooting out of the lake.

The mass landed infront of Luz before forming into some kind of golem. In its chest Luz could make out the faint pulsing glow of the moon staff. The golem let out a roar before throwing some goop at her. Luz tried to dodge but the goop struck her in the chest. "HEY!" Luz yelled before pulling out four ice glyphs and throwing them at the golem, unfoutunatley they were absorbed before they could activate. 

The golem roared before shooting forward and pinning luz to a tree. the black mass of the arm began to cover Luz. As her face was covered she remembered thatg Azura had a connection to her staff so she focused and tried to think of some kind of ice spell. Suddenly she felt a surge of power that she channeled into the glyph papers on her. Everything around her flash froze as the golem started to freeze. Its hand broke off and Luz dropped to the ground.

She opened her eyes to see the golem freeze over before cracking and breaking. the moon staff was released and she went over to retrive it. "That was fun, guess I should save some of this goo thing." She said as she took out a bottle and filled it with some of the liquid coating her staff. 

The bottle slowly filled and it reminded her of how viscous that one potion was. ' _Well except when it exploded, and than everyone saw, and was looking at us, and Im pretty sure i heard some laughter as we left for the nurses._ ' Luz thought as the scene around her shifted to right when the potion blew. ' _No, no no no no no. not thinking of that._ ' She thought as she slapped her face lightly trying to come back to Azura but the world looked wrong.

A few rocks had been replaced by tiles, some trees resembled Hexside pillars more. There was a loud groaning noise as the trees moved away from eachother to allow for a straight ten foot wide walkway. Luz found that her legs were moving on their own as she walked in step with her heartbeat. 

After a few minutes Luz noticed some big changes to the environment. The ground had more linoleum than grass now, the trees grew thicker together and had a grey look. the sky felt lower and darker than before. But Luz carried on as a few red block begain to appear.

Her heartbeat grew faster and louder as she sped up. She barely noticed how her outfit turned bact to her school uniform and how the forest stared to resemble Hexide more than a forest. She shut her eyes as she started to hear thoughts about how only an idiot could mess a potion up, or how amity picked a bad parter. The faster she ran the louder she heard her heartbeat in her ears.

She suddenly felt herself stop infront of a door and finaly noiced the tears streaming down her face. She tried to say something to change the scenery but no words came out. Instead she found her hand reaching forward and opening the door.

She already knew what it was going to be. she walked into the classroom to find her and amity right before the potion exploded. "youre wondering why?" a voice called from behind her as Amity walked around from behind her. "Why would I pick someone who obviously couldnt follow with the rest of the class? Why did I allow you to mess this potion up? I felt bad for you and I wanted to help you. That was a mistake _Human_ " Amity said with the last word dripping with venom. 

Luz didnt need a mirror to know her tears where flowing like a river. She fell to her knees and screamed loudly. Suddenly she was back in the writing classroom, the students and the proffesor where looking at her. Professor Halzington opened his mouth to speak but before he could say a word Luz ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture drawn by my freind Ash


	5. Truth amongst Lies

_Amity POV_

Amity had spent the first half of her day thinking about the potion. She tried to focus in class but she kept drifting back to it, she had a problem where she had to find the answer before she could let it go. In truth she knows why it exploded ' _Its because I was too busy looking at Luz and chose not to pay attention to the fire_ ' she thought as she entered her next class.

She looked around the room in surprise. ' _Thats weird, Luz is usually early to this class. I guess she got held up_ ' Amity thought as she sighed and took her seat. The teacher was quick to start the history lesson. Amity tried her best to listen but when they got about ten minutes in and there was no sign of luz she began to worry. 

It was five minutes till something weird happened. She heard a voice crying in the back of her mind. Every minute it grew louder until she recognised the voice, it was Luz. She was wailing like someone just broke her heart. Amity could feel some tears begin to well up in her eyes as she looked to the clock. It wasn't even halfway into class.

'I cant stay here, Luz is hurt or hurting and I need to help' Amity thought before wondering if she would have ever done this for any other student, than again luz isnt like any other student. Amity quickly raised her hand and cleared her throat. "Proffessor. I need to go deal with something that may cause me to miss the rest of class, is it okay if I leave an abomination to take notes."

"I would say yes Miss Blight , but why must you leave my class." "I have reason to believe another student might be hurt and alone and if you want me to stay I will." She challenged before the Proffessor sighed and conjured a pass for her. She barely had time to create an abomination before she was out the door. 

"Now where are you Luz." She said to herself as she cast a tracking spell. A purple arrow appeared infront of her and turned towards the left hall. Amity didn't skip a beat to start racing down the hall. It was good that class was in session otherwise se might have killed someone if they got in her way. Amity quickly slowed to a stop as she saw something infront of her.

The hallway connecting the west wing to the east wing was barriered off for refurbishing. Luckily for amity it was metal barriers since Luz and Willow broke the magic ones. ' _Am I really going to do this, Luz is in danger yes I am_ ' Amity thought before conjuring a large abomination to bend a hole between the bars wide enough for her to slip through. The abomination made quick work and bent the bars like butter. 

After slipping between the bars Amity quickly restarted her dash towards Luz albeit with more caution since she was in a construction area. After using another abomination to get out of the hall she looked for the tracking spell to see it dissapeared since she was close to Luz. "Luz where are you! If you can har me please answer!" She shouted before hearing no response.

The crying in her head grew louder as tears made their way down her face. ' _This is what Luz is feeling right now, I have to find her_ ' She thought as she began to wander the halls. She quickly found the last class Luz was in but Professor Halzington didn't know where she was. After ten minutes she was begining to lose hope, thats when she heard a sound that broke her heart.

It was a faint noise but It matched the one in her head exactly. It was the sound of her crush crying her soul out. Amity quickly walked in the direction of the noise, the closer she got the harder the tears streamed down her face. After five minutes of listening to Luz crying amity stopped infront of a door. The door to the girls bathroom that no one used. 

"Luz you in here?" Amity asked before opening the door and stopping. The sight infront of her broke her heart and she could no longer tell if her tears were caused by Luz or herself. Luz, the bright star that brought light and happiness to Amity's once dark world was curled up in the corner. Luz the human, who tried time after time to befriend amity when amity wouldn't give her the time of day was crying like she would never be happy again. Luz Noceda, The girl who could brighten a room with her smile and make anyone laugh with her dumb jokes, looked up to amity before looking away and curling up more.

Amity noticed a few things in that split second moment that Luz had looked at her. One, Luz's irises were colored a light green. Two, she reacted badly to Amity's presence. And three, Amity had never felt so heartbroken in her life. "Luz what happened? I need to know." She said as she slowly approached the Human girl, the words the human said froze her in her steps.

"What happened, What happened is you told me why you partnered up with me. What happened is you told me that you only partnered with me because you felt bad. YOU TOLD ME THAT OUR FRIENDSHIP WAS A MISTAKE!" Luz screamed between sobs. Amity now knew her tears were her own. 

' _Why is she acting like this, What kind of spell is she under_ ' Amity thought as she remembered Luz's last class. Luz was under the effects of a truth writing spell. Which means that this was her version of what happened. It also meant that until Amity broke Luz out of the spell she would never see Amity's side of things.

Amity surprised herself with how she reacted. She shot forward and wrapped the crying human in her arms and held on even when Luz tried to push her away. "Luz I need you to listen to me. I know you can sometimes be dense so I need you to focus on what Im about to say. I could _NEVER_ think our friendship was a mistake. Luz, You dont know how much I appreciate that you found me. I used to go from one dull day to the next until you showed up and wrecked my schedule. Now I look forward to the chaos that is my friendship with you. I would rather remove my own bile sac before even thinking of ending my friendship with you." Amity puled away slightly and put her hands on Luz's shoulders and looked into her eyes, she noticed thay were a bit more brown than green now.

"Listen to me Luz, thanks to you I have friends who dont care about my wealth or status, I have friends who I can be vulnerable in front of, friends who care about Amity, not Blight. Thanks to you I have friends that I can call actual friends for the first time in seven years. Luz thanks to you I know that if I were to dissapear people would wonder where I was for me, not for a reward or my name. If you think I hate you luz or that I think you're weak you're wrong. Because Luz, you are the strongest person I have ever met. You're not afraid to stand up for your friends ar people in need. I look up to that quality in you and I try to find it in me. Luz I could never hate you, Not in a million years."

Amity looked at how Luz was no longer wailing and was looking at her intently, she also noticed how Luz's eyes were almost completely brown now with just a hint of green around the pupils. This time before amity opened her mouth she tried to amplify her emotions so Luz would see that she was telling the truth. 

"Luz if it came between choosing you or my old friends I would pick you every time no questions asked. Thanks to you I was able to repair my friendship with willow and I have managed to have fun for the first few times since I cut willow out. Luz you dont know how much I care about you, at least not yet." She finished as Luz blinked and looked at her before pulling her into a hug. "Thank you Amity" was wispered in her ear as Amity buried her face in Luz's shoulder.

"Lets just say that writing class dug a bit deep." Luz said as Amity squeezed her. "I guess it did. And as much as I would love to keep hugging you we should probably get you to the healers."

"Five more minutes, please Amity?"

"Five more minutes."

**< <Time Skip brought to you by fluff>>**

Amity did her best to hide her happiness that the healer had her accompany Luz for the rest of the day as emotional support. this means for the entire day Luz would hold hands with her in the halls or lean on her in class when she was tired. Luckily since Luz was infront of her she never saw Amity blush like a tomato.

As they neared the end of their last class Amity decided she wanted to spend more time with Luz. "Hey luz?" "Yeah Amity?" " Would you want to have bookclub after school today?" "Sure, at the library right?" "yup"

After getting her answer Amity focused on the last few minutes of class which went by like a breeze. suddenly Luz was dragging Amity by the hand out of the school and onto the path that led to bonesborough. They were quick to get into the library and and made their way to the secret room.

They both silently got ready and prepared for bookclub as they have done before, AMity got the beanbag chair ready as Luz got thier books from the shelf. Amity took her book from luz before sitting on the beanbag chair. She looked up when Luz didn't sit down next to her. she saw Luz standing infront of her with a hand behind her head.

"Ummm Amity? After the events of today, can I sit in your lap? I know its a weird thing to ask but I kinda would like to be held right now." amity tried to surpress her blush. "Umm Sure, I mean of course its fine." She said as she stretched out her legs before Luz came over and layed on top of her and opened her book. Amity closed her book and insead wrapped her arms around Luz and read over her shoulder as the started bookclub and got lost into Azura's Adventure across Nivera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people, just wanted to let you know that ive started a Sci-Fi swap au for the Owl house. theres not much right now but if you could check it out that would be awesome. Its called Techside Academy of Innovation and Design. also i will be taking a short break to focus on that fic so im leaving this as a QnA so leave any questions you have in the comments


	6. The Box

_Amity POV_

Amity awoke with a groan as she opened her eyes to see her secret library hideout. A light spell cam into view and caused her to blink. After shooing the spell away she noticed a large lump on her chest under her ~~blankie~~ uhhhh **Blanket.**

"What the..." She said as she grabbed a corner of the blanket and tossed it to the side. Amity sucked in a breath as the sleeping form of Luz was revealed, she had her arms and legs wrapped around amitys body. 'She's so cute. We have to get up, but whats five more minutes.'

Amity let out a grunt as she felt the spine of the Azura book poke her side. She grunted as she slowly extricated the book from behind her and tossed it lightly away from the bean bag. She looked back to the sleeping girl and moved her hand to Luz's head.

She slowly began to move her hand through Luz's slightly curly hair. It was surprisingly soft and poofy to the touch. It took her a few seconds for Amity to realize that Luz was humming under Amity's touch. She felt her heart melt all over again at the sound.

Amity spun her other hand in a circle to summon her scroll. After a quick unlock she opens the photos app and takes a few pictures of the sleeping human. "If only you knew how much I care for you Luz." She said quietly as she started a summoing spell.

An abomination a few inches tall popped out of the ground and waddled over to the Azura book on the floor before picking it up. it slowly wandered back to Amity before offering her the book. "Thank you Jeff" Amity whispered as she took the book and opened it, beginning to read quietly from a random page.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

About thirty minutes into reading amity felt something tighten arund her chest. She put down her book to see Luz tighten her grip on amitys chest. It looked normal enought except for the look on Luz's face. It was a look of fear and terror. Her face was scrunched up, Amity only got a glimpse before luz buried her face in amitys chest.

"Whats wrong?" She askes quietly while lightly shaking her. "n-no s-stay back" was the only response she got. ' _Is she having a nightmare._ ' Amity thought as she began to put the book down. "Hey can you hear me?" She asked as she cradled the sleeping teen.

All she got back was a moan as the grip on her chest grew tighter. She began to hear a slight hiccuping sound as she felt a wet spot begin to form on her chest. "Hey, I need you to wake up, Its just a dream." She said as she began to gently shake Luz awake.

"w-whats going on, w-where am I?" Luz said as she began too look at her surroundings. she than looked at how tightly she was holding Amity, She blushed but only loosened her grip instead of letting go. "Hey are you ok, It looked like you had a nightmare".

"I-I- I was having a nightmare." She said as she started to wipe her tears. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as she cupped Luz's cheek silently and wiped her tears using her thumb. It took amity 20 seconds to realize what she was doing and turn as red as a Vampmato.

Amity wquickly looked away so she missed Luz blush in return. "Umm, If you want to listen I think I could." Amity gave a nod in response as she drew her hand away from Luz's face. Luz breathed in and out before gripping some of the blaket.

"I-I was back at Belos's castle. He uhh He had all my friends chained in a sitting position. And one bye one petrified and broke the stone statues of them. He-He ended with you Amity, Thats the one that broke me, It was wh-when he broke you. And th-then he started to come towards me."

"Oh my Titan, That sounds horrible. Im sorry you had to go through that."

"That wasnt even the worst part. The worst part was when you shattered. Everything below the neck broke almost immediately, allowing your head to fall in slow motion. I watched as cracks slowly spiderwebbed accross your face before it all broke apart and turned into an unrecogniseable pile of stone. The worst part was when I realized I would never be able to see you again, never be able to talk to you again."

"That sounds horrible." Amity said before doing something she rarely did. She surged forward and wrapped Luz in her embrace. She hugged Luz, And she hugged like there was no tomorrow. Amity barely hugged anyone, She barely huggerd her friends and she hugged her family even less. 

Amity silently poured all her caring for Luz into one hug. She silently told Luz that she would always be here, that she would never leave her. She did her best to show hoe much affection she had for the girl. "Im your friend Luz, and I will always be your friend. no matter what luz I will stand bye you." Amity said as she felt the girl in her arms melt into her.

"Listen Luz, I wanna get your mind off of this dream, so how about you help me with my puzzle box?" She asked as they seperated and looked at each other. Amity looked down and took Luz's shaking hands in her own while she waited for a response.

"I-I think that would be a good idea" Luz said in response as Amity nodded before spinning her finger in the air. A small purple vortex appeard that Amity then reached her hand through before begining to fish for the familiar ornate wood box. Once her fingers brushed the box she grabbed it and pullled it through the portal.

Amity almost immideatley showed the box to Luz, who held her hands out to hold it. She obliged and put the box in the girls hands. The second it came in contact with Luz the raised pattern of circles and lines on the four sides and the symbol on top glowed a bright purple before purple energy flowed into Amity and Luz.

A loud sucking noise was heard as the box raised up and began to spin, wind riped through the room creating a vortex with Luz and Amity in the center. The winds picked up and pulled books and other items into the vortex. The box floated down till it was eye height with the two. A panel opened one each side to reveal a swirling gold vortex. 

The two girls shared one last look before getting pulled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about it being short, twas going to be longer but it felt right to end at that


	7. The Labyrinth

_Luz POV_

Luz groaned as she put her hand to her forehead. The smell of stone and limestone filled her nostrils as she opened her eyes to a dimly lit room. There were four walls made of stone and half burned torches on the walls. The wall infront of them had an archway etched into it.

Luz looked down at her clothing an saw instead of her normal clothing she had a white greek _chitōn_ and _himátion_ and a gold cord was tied around her waist _._ She looked to her side an saw a green head of hair, Amity was wearing a similar dress with the same golden cord tied around the waist.

"Hey, Ames wake up." Luz said as she gently shook the witches shoulder. "Hmm, What did you call me?" The witchling groggly said as she woke up. "Its just a nickname I came up for you Ames." She said as she helped Amity to her feet.

"Uggg, Luz where are we?" Amity asked, before Luz had a chance to answer a voice called out in front of them. "Im so glad you asked, Welcome to my escape run." Both girls turned to see a hispanic man with tousled black hair and what looks like a mix between human and witch ears. he was wearing a dark trenchcoat a black tee and dark blue jeans. He also had red eyes.

"So I guess you have a few questions. First things firsts let me get your names." He turned to Amity before calling out her name. He than turned to Luz before freezing. "Noceda, Luz Noceda.Do you happen to be related to Camila and James Noceda?" 

"Umm, Y-yes, why." She said nervousy as the man nodded. "Well I should have guessed, your the spitting image of Azura Noceda."

"WAIT WHAT!" bothe girls said in unison as the bothe felt eachothers curiosity and shock. "Woah woah woah, Im related to THE AZURA?" She asked as she felt her hands shake. "Yup, I never forget a face, or a bloodline, albeit its been a couple hundred years since she last ran this course. I guess its your turns now kiddos."

"what do you mean a couple hundred years?" she asked as the man checked some kind of watch."I would answer that but we need to get you guys started so quiet down and let me explain some things."

"So this is kind of like a human escape room, There are three levels, The first is the greek labryrinth. you move to the next level after you complete the one you are on. You finish a level after you find the key and unlock the final room. the room is a resting point. there wil be food, drink and rest and you will be safe. since its your first time using one of these I will give you an hour before anything dangerous is released."

"Good talk ok bye." the being said as he dissovled into smoke. A grinding sound was heard as part of he front wall lowered to clear the archway. Luz and amity looked at each other and nodded before walking into the labyrinth together.  
  


**[AFTER ALMOST FALLING INTO A PIT TRAP AND GETTING LOST IMMEDIATELY]**

Luz let out a breath as she slapped the dust off her toga. She looked up and saw Amitys scared face. She turned to look behind her to see the pit behind her that was filled with spikes. "Well that was a close one." 

"YOU THINK!" Amity yelled in response. "Next time let me use my magic to mind traps instead of your life." She said as she spun her finger but unlike normal no glowing circle appeared. "What the?" She said as she bagan to spin her finger multiple times as she tried to cast any spell to no avail.

"That dude must have done something to my magic. It seems were taking the long way Luz" Amity said as Luz finished dustng herself off and tuned to look at the pit trap. "Well Amity I hate to say it but theres no way around this, the spikes could be an illusion but..." She trailed off as she kicked a rock into the pit.

The rock fell for a bit before suddenly turning to dust and scattering. "And there goes dwayne." Luz said as amity gave her a puzzled look. "Oh its a human thing." She said as she turned away from the pit. "I guess we go left Amity."

"I mean its not like we have a choice." Amity said as she began to follow Luz. Luz walked over to a wall and pulled a torch out of its sconce and held it up to the dark hallway infront of them. The torch illuminated the hallway to an extent. Both Luz an Amity were surprised to see white, purple, blue, and green crystals embedded all over the walls.

"Wow. Those are pretty." Bothe girls said at the same time. Luz could tell that Amity was drawn to the green crystals, Amity in turn knew Luz liked the purple crystals. As they progessed through the hallway the cyrstals shifted in sizes from large to small rapidly. The light from the torch refracted trough the crystals and through multicolored light throughout the hallway.

Luz and Amity fell into a comfortable silence as they wondered through the crystal hallway. At some point the crystals began to receed back into the walls as they returned to the stone hallways. As they walked the stone bricks began to look older and more muddy. The hallway began to look more curved rather than a straight line and puddles began to appear on the ground.

Water began to drip from the ceiling as they progressed. The duo came upon a hallway going off to the side wich upon closer inspection seemed to be a connector to a similarly slighlty curve hallway. "Shall we?" Luz asked.

"We shall." Amity responded as they walked into the new path. Right as they did a roar echoed throughout the Labyrinth and bounced off all the walls making it impossible to pinpoint the sounds. The strangest thing was that the roar sounded partly like a man but there was like a bulls roar mixd in.

Both Luz and Amity turned to each other. Luz could feel Amity's fear of the sound while Amity could feel Luz was excited for some reason. "Luz do you know what that is?" Amity said with a quiver in her voice. "No I don't exactly, What is it?" Luz asked as she peered into the new hallways.

"Luz.....T-thats a Minotaur." Amity hissed quietly as she squinted into the new area. "They are highly volitile and i dont have magic, I cant protect you or me." She finished. "Wait I can deal with a Minotaur. Theres some old greek legends about them." Luz said defiantly as she stepped into the next ring

"Whats a greek?" Amity asked as she followed her crush in. Another roar echoed through the halls loudly as Luz began to direct Amity to the right. They walked for a bit and the further they went in the more they had a cold feeling that soething was going to happen. They went on a little longer and turned into different halls a few times until Luz stopped to look at something on the wall.

It was a gash about a foot long and halfway up the wall. "Luz what is- ohhhhhhhhh" Amity stopped talking as she noticed the etherial black glow in the gash and the small amount of smoke comming off of it. 

A snort rang out more akin to the distant rumble of thunder than any animal the girls had ever heard of before, still, when the hot air washed over their exposed necks, they knew they were in trouble.

Slowly, almost in unison, they turned around, and froze at the sight behind them.

Massive, easily towering three feet over the both of them it stood upon two cloven hooves, attached to bovine legs, its torso however resembled that of a man, swollen with rippling muscle straining against skin, its head was a return to form, a massive oxen head, two curved horns jutting out from the top as beady red eyes peered down over a long snout at them.

A Minotaur, clad in a dark brown tunic torso bare except for two crossing strips of leather, held together at the front of its chest by an iron clasp in the figure of the old omega symbols of ancient greece. 

That alone was enough to worry them, but that wasn't all. In the creature's hand, a massive bladed instrument of destruction was clasped. A double bladed axe, forged from black iron it shone with the glimmer of a fresh polish. It was massive in every sense of the word, the metal haft clad with dark leather for ease of use, ending in a wickedly pointed pommel. 

Getting hit by that, well the girls didn't even want to think about it. They could instanly feel each others overwhelming fear at the sight of the beast. But oddly enought amity could feel a bit of excitement from Luz. 

Amity grabbed Luz's arm and pulled her away from the beast as he swung his axe at her. She pulled her away in time and the axe slammed into the wall and made a deep cut. Luckily the blade got stuck in the process and Amity pulled Luz deeper into the maze. 

"Luz do not get enamored by him please. The legends say that he weilds the axe _Timí Aímatos_ , that means _Blood Price_. Dont get cut by it, Hurt by it, Or marked by it ok?" She said as she ran in random directions and Eventually led Luz to a wooden door. She quickly pulled it open and got both of them inside and shut the door.

Both girls looked and immideatly locked eyes with a woden cabinet They both moved over and began to slide and push the cabinet infront of the door to barricade it shut. Right as they finished they heard thundering footsteps and snorting grow close and slowly pass by the room. after about a minute the beast left.

Amity and Luz sighed and began to look around the room. there were ripped tapestrys on the wall depicting ancient heroes and warriors but upon closer inspetion it was Luz and amity decked out in said heroes clothing. 

Amity chose to check out one of the desks that were in the room. Most of the drawers held papers and diagrams that were too old to decifer or read. One drawer had two pecurliar items in it. Two crystals identical in everythign but color, one green and the other purple. The crystals fit together and made a pseudo heart shape when put together. 

It took Amity a second to realize that it was her and Luz's favorite crystal colors and she alomst immidieatly blushed at the fact. Something about the crysta;s caught her eye, the green one had a pulsing glow from within when she held it while the purple one stayed dark. She decided to pocket the crystal as it may prove useful later.

Luz on the other hand was looing at the murals and tapestrys on the wall and was enamored by the images ogf her and amity fighting the forces of evil. There was one tapestry that was hiding a mural behind it. Luz was shocked to see thw mural when she pulled the tapestry aside.

Rendered in almost perfect detail was Luz and Amity dressed as they were right now. they were holding some kind of two toned herat between them, the strange thing is that amita was holding luz up and they were....kissing. Portrait Luz had one hand in Portrait amitys hair and Luz found herself blushing and couldnt look away. She didnt want Amity to see this so she reluctantly tore herself away from the image to continue looking around the room.

She spotted a familiar Instrument in perfect condition in the corner of the room. She remem bered something she read about the Minotaur one time back in the human realm and an idea began to form in her head.

"I may have an idea on how to get past the Minotaur."


	8. The Song

_Amity POV_

Amity turned to see what Luz was talking about. In the corner of the room was a guitar in good condition. "Luz, I love your ideas but I dont think a guitar will take that moster down." Amity said as Luz picked up the guitar. "What no! I read this myth once, and well you know how myths are true here. Well the myth was that the minotaurs mom would play a lyre to put him to sleep. sooooo" she trailed off.

"So you think you can play the guitar to put him to sleep." Amity inquired as she duble checked her pockets to see if the crystals were still there. To her relief they were still there, a sliver of movement caught her eye. When Lus left that one tapestry it moved back to conceal something. Naturally curious, and that fact that she felt Luz being flustered a minute ago intruiged her. 

She silently slinked over to the tapestry in question but before she could move it her ears twitched at the sound of some notes being strumed on the guitar, She turned her head to see Luz sitting on the floor with the guitar in her lap. Her eyes were squinted in concentration as she poked a bit of her tongue out as she tried to find the right song. After a minute of it she seemed to pick a song and notice Amity was staring at her.

"UMM, ITS GOOD STRUMMING LUZ!" Amity said quickly before speedwalking to the other side of the room to hide her gay panic. She leaned her head against the wall and tried to stop looking like a tomato. After a few minutes of trying to regulae her breathing and feeling Luz's confusion she decided to turn around.

"Sorry about that, had smething stuck in my throat." She lied as Luz narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Thirty seconds passed before Luz shrugged and stood up before slinging the guitar on her back. "Do you think were ok to go now?" She asked as Amity went over to the door. She pushed her ear against the wood to hear what was going on the other side. After not hearing anything she waved Luz over to help her move the cabinet out of the way.

Luz sowly opened the door and led Amity out and down a hallway. As they were walking Luz began to ramble about strange things from her realm. Big hunks of metal that can fly without magic. Knobs that can change the tempurature, but only inside a building. And if you put a block on your face you can go to fantastical worlds. Most of it sounded fake but Amity liked hearing Luz talk.

As they were walking Luz got distracted and tripped over a rock and landed on her leg. Both Luz and amity Winced at the same time and let out a hiss of pain. They looked at eachother then back to their respective right legs. Both girls moved their dress up to see their leg and than stole a glance at the other girls leg.

On the side of both girls right shin was a two inch bruise that was formng quickly. Amity bit her lip and pressed the darkend skin and stifled a yelp, Luz however let out a hiss at the phantom pain. Amity let her dress drop and bent over to offer her hand to Luz. The teenager took it eagerly but when she did a small spark was transfered between them.

"That was weird" Amity said as she pulled luz of the ground, once they were at eye level Amity noticed something weird in Luz's eyes. It might have been a trick of the light but she could swearshe saw some gold specks in Luz's brown eyes. She shook her head and looked forward down the path. The scrape of the Minotaurs axe echoed throughout the halls.

Amity swallowed her fear and started walking forward. She grunted as the dress restricted her movement. Luz followed behind her and whistled every once in a while at the wall mosaics and art. Every once in a while the art depicted her and Luz figting monsters and demons. Even rarer there was scenes of battles they have actually fought.

There was a scene of the two of them locked in battle against Nightmare Otabin. Luz had just been grabbed by the horrid creature. Luz loked terrified as an Amity reached her hand out for the girl. The look on Amity was fear and desperation, she may not have liked Luz but she didnt want to lose her.

Amity groaned as she remembered how she treated Luz that day. "Stupid stupid stupid." She said under her breath as they came upon another artwork. The scene was a snowy landscape, Luz and amity were wearing warm clothes. Amity was depicted next to a wall, she was casting a fire spell and freeing Eda and her siblings.

Luz on the other hand was facing off against the Slitherbeast. Her back was to that rock while the Slitherbeast was infront of her. Luz was crouched down and had her hands on a large circle. The circle was glowing a light blue and before Amitys eyes a pillar of ice slowly shot up and launched the Slitherbeast with it.

Luz chuckled at the image as Amity blushed and groaned. She looks back fondly on that memory as it was the day luz would be able to get in her class and also would start Azura book club. Luz shouldered on ahead as Amity followed behind before they both stopped at the next image of themselves.

Its Luz and Amity on a grey beach there was a pile of logs that was young Amity and Willows fort. Facing the two of them was a half fire monster half Inner Willow. The purple fire curled around Willows chest, legs, and her right arm. Luz still had her arms wrapped around Amity and a little blush could be seen on her face. amity blushed alot and grabbed Luz's arm and pulled her ahead so she wouldn't see.

They run for a bit and try to find the Minotaur but dont have any luck. Amity stops Luz at the entrance to a long dark hallway. "Whats wrong Ami?" Luz askes as amity shushes her. "SHH. I hear something" Amity says as her ears twitch slightly. She heard a soft shwishing sound, she tilted her head slightly as the sound got louder. Her eyes widened as she recognized the sound.

Without warning she pushed Luz and her apart, they ened on different sides of the entrance. right after they seperated a large metal axe flew between them and got embedded in the wall behind them. Luz gave her a wide eyed look as loud stomps could be heard growing closer. out of the darkness of the hallway came the Minotaur. 

Luz stepped into the center of the hallway and looked at the Minotaur. The beast stopped a good 20 feet away, confused as why this human would offer herself so easily. Before Amity or the Beast could do anything Luz slipped the guitar into her hands, and began to play, after a few notes she began to sing.

"Recuérdame, aunque tengo que despedirme" She sang as the Mintaur took a step back and snorted. Amity felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she watched Luz sing at the minotaur. 

"Recuérdame; no dejes que te haga llorar"The minotaur took another step back as Luz took a step forward.

"Porque incluso si estoy lejos, te tengo en mi corazón. Te canto una canción secreta cada noche que estamos separados" The minotaur dropped onto one of his knees as luz walked closer.

"Recuérdame, aunque tengo que viajar lejos. Acuérdate de mí cada vez que escuches una guitarra triste" The Minotaur got back up but struggled to keep his balance. Amity felt her her ears twitch as she watched.

"Sepa que estoy contigo de la única forma en que puedo estar. Hasta que vuelvas a estar en mis brazos recuérdame" The Minotaur tried to take a step towards Luz but faltered and almost fell. Amity could fell her ears burning.

"Remember me, though I have to say goodbye. Remember me; don't let it make you cry." Luz started to sing in english and Amity let out a whine as she heard the words, the peices of crystals in her pockets grew heavy.

"For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart. I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart." The Minotaur fell to his knees as Luz walked closer and kept singing. Amity was hard gay panicking and swore she saw Luz falter for a second.

"Remember me, though I have to travel far. Remember me, each time you hear a sad guitar." The Minotaur fell onto his hands and started to breathe heavily. Luz started to slow down her singing to catch her breath.

"Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be. Until you're in my arms again, remember me." The Minotaur let out a loud huff and collapsed onto the floor. He started to snore and Luz dropped to her knees and breathed heavily. Amity felt her throat burn, She made her way towards Luz and quickly scooped her up bridal style.

"Wh-what did you think Ames?" Luz asked as Amity carried her towards the end of the hall. "I think you really underplay your abilities in the Bard track." Amity said as she started to slow down. "Where did you learn to sing that?" She asked as she placed Luz back on her legs.

"Its from a movie from my world. My Mami helped me learn the words so I could seanade this girl I liked. Needless to say she was not impressed." Luz said as she chuckled. "Well I think shes a bitch, That was an amazing song." Amity said as she walked slowly with luz. 

"Eh, She was a jerk tho, ended up bullying me for being bisexual." Luz said as she kept a nuetral expression on her face. Amity could feel the apathy and hate Luz was not expressing. "So you ready to get out of here Ames?" She asked as amity noticed the end of the hallway was a stone door with gemstones.

"That is a nice door" Amity said as Luz walked up to it and tried to push it open. It failed to open at her push and she pouted. " I think I know how to open the door." Amity said as she pulled the crystals out and showed luz. " I found these back in that room, they fit together and the green one glows when I hold it, But not the purple one. I thing we have to put them together and place it in that indent in the door." Amity said as she held the purplr peice out to Luz.

"OOOOOOOO" Luz said as she reached and grabbed her crystal. The minute she touched it, it began to pulse from inside. "Lets do it." Luz said as Amity noddes. The fit the peices together and placed it in the door, The peices kept pulsing as some of the crystals started to glow as well. But when Luz tried the door it still did not move.

"Shit, I dont know what to do." Amity said as Luz blushed. "Um, I...May have an idea on how to open the door.....possibly." She said as she adverted her eyes and looked to the side. "Umm what is it Luz?" Amity asked as she felt herself blush in reciprication to Luz. 

"Umm well when we were in that room. I found a mosaic, like the ones on the walls, except it was like we are now....infront of this door.....and.....well we were kissing." she finished quietly. Amitys ears perked up and she blushed furiously as she realized what they had to do to open the door. 

"I mean, if you're ok with it I am." Amity said as she leaned against the door. "Well, here goes nothing I guess." Luz says as she walked up to Amity and tited her chin up. She slightly tilted amitys head to one side and slowly leaned in and connected their lips. Amity's eyes opened wide as she savored the sensation of the kiss. Behind her the door glowed brightly and opened behind them.

Luz and Amity fell into the portal behind the door still interlocked. 


	9. Between Levels

_Luz POV_

Luz felt herself land on something warm and human like, She realized that she probably landed on amity so she rolled off her to look around the room. It appeared to be stone at first but as the room streched on it shifeted to dark and old wood. The fruniture also shifted as the room did, in the half they were in it was fancy curved chairs, long beds and couches with tube like pillows. as the room went on it changed to a far more victorian style of decor, and the torches on the wall changed to fancy sconces.

"Hey, Wake up ames, I need you here." She said as she leaned down and lightly smacked Amity's face to wake her up. The girl suddenly shot up with a scared look on her face before she saw it was just Luz. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Im fine, I just dont have the best mornings sometimes." The girl explained as she steadied her breathing. There was a frieghtend look in her eyes and luz suddenly felt scared. ' _there is something she isnt telling me. I wont push for now, but i will ask later._ ' 

"I think were in a halfway point between levels, judjing from how the room changes im guessing the door on the other end of the room is the entrance to the next level. " Luz said as she offered her hand to Amity, wich the other girl promptly took to pull herself up. The mint haired girl took a few minutes to view their surroundings. 

"So that door...." Luz trailed off as she saw Amitys ears shoot up and juding from there tint, her face was beet red. "Wh-what about it?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice. "Well, I wasnt opposed to it, it was kinda nice." Luz finished as Amitys ears went down again. Although the blush did not seem to leave her face. 

"I GUESS WE SHOULD CONTINUE ON." Amity said a little too loud as she started to walk forward before stoping right before the room changed. Luz walked up next to her and noticed a green light breaking though the spaces between the wooden boards. "Shall we go Ames?" She asked as she reached her hand forward, she seemed to pass some field as her arm was suddenely covered in a black sleeve.

"Lets go." They both said in unison as they stepped into the victorin style side of the room, thier clothes rethreadded themselves into more casual clothing for the next level. Luz was wearing a black long sleeve shirt underneath her usuall short sleeve hoodie. besides the black shirt her clothers mostly resembled her usual clothing, Amity on the otherhand was wildly different.

Amity was wearing dark blue jeans with a flannel ties around her waist. she was wearing a similar black long sleeve shirt underneath a Ghost Busters Tee. Instead of her normal heeled shoes this outfit sported Black combat boots. Her hands were covered by black fingerles biker like gloves. Luz felt her face flush as she took in Amitys new outfit that fit her perfectly.

"Lets continue to the next level shall we." Luz said a little to fast as she fake smiled. Amity gave her a confused look. 'Please dont feel my panik, please dont feel my panik, please dont feel my panik." She though rapidly as Amity walked over to the door and opened it to revea a blue portal. "I believe we should continu onwards luzura." Amity said with a smile before she stepped through the portal.   
  
"Man she is adorable" Luz said before she slapped her cheeks and ran after Amity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is very short, it was a mix of intention and me needing to pump something out to get back into my rythm to get back into the mindset to continue writing this fic


	10. The Mansion

_Amity POV_

Amity felt her whole body heat up before she was suddenly freezing, it was like she had been dumped into the lake ontop of The Knee. She crossed her arms and started to shiver as the world started to become less fuzzy around her. The trees around her became recogniseable as a mix of Fire fir and Boiling Pine. The stones below her shifted to rock plates that made a path. 

As she looked ahead of the path she saw some kind of manor up ahead in a small clearing. If she squinted she could see a wall of sorts surrounding the building. There was something errily familiar about where she stood, she couldnt shake the feeling that she had been here before although she didnt know when. The creaking limbs of the trees made a hollow symphony of noise as the wind blew through the woods. 

A Whooshing noise came from behind Amity, when she turned around to look she saw a blue figure that was about her height. As the seconds passed the finer details of the figure formed as the blue faded to reveal Luz, who was dressed the same as she was before they went through the last portal with the notable addition of a backpack on her back, one hand holding a duffel bag while the other held another backpack.

"I think this is for you." Luz said as she held the bag out towards Amity, who took it before talking. "Thanks, I-I think were supposed to go to that Manor to do something, A-and I feel like I have been here before but I dont know why." She said before she untied the flannel around her waist and slipped it on. "Lets head up shall we." She said as she felt some warm emotion comming from Luz, She smiled to herself as the two walked together in the bitter cold.

"Hey Amity, Can I ask you a personal question?" Luz asked as she kicked a rock along the path.

"I dont see why not, go ahead."

"When I woke you up in the halfway room you seemed afraid, id there a reason why?"

"Oh that, yeah there is a reason. Lets just say that my mother tends to not like it if I wake up late. It has led to some _stressful_ mornings." She explained as she rubbed her arm nervously.

"Ah, Got it. I was just wondering why." Luz said as she seemed to drop the topic, but Amity could feel that Luz was thinking over the words she had said. Amity breathed out a sigh and was surprised to see that it made a cloud infront of her. "Weird, usually the boiling seas keep the temerature too high to allow this with the exception of places like the knee." She said as she gestured to her breath.

"Huh, that is weird, where I come from the puffs usually happen once the outside temurature is lower the the tempurature of your breath." Luz said as Amity just gave her a puzzled look. She opened her mouth to respond but before she could she smacked into an iron gate. She immideately pushed herself off of it and looked at the red parts on her fingers. she silently touched her face and felt the warmpth from what were probably similarly red lines.

"Hey are you okay? What just happened?" Luz asked quickly in concern as Amity turned to look at her. Luz had a few red lines on her cheek that went from her jawline to her ear, the lines were spaced one or two inces apart and were maybe half an inch wide. As Amity watched the lines on Luz's face started to fade while the heat from the ones on Amity didnt, it was going to take longer for her to heal.

"Yeah, Im fine, The gate is made of iron, and iron burns witches when they touch it. you guys probably have a human myth like that." She said as she took a few stepts back to look at the delicate ironwork of the gate.

"Yeah, we have a few myths like that, mainly how Fae like creatures cant touch iron without burning." Luz said as she walked up and touched the gate.

Amity's eyes wandered over the gate until she saw the large letters in the middle of the gate, one letter for each side of the gate centerd in a half circle on each side, with some words beneath it. Amity felt a shiver go down her spine as she read the words on the gate. "B.M. The ancestral home of the Blights. Welcome home me." She ended sarcastically.

"But wait, I've passed your house before, it doesnt look this... _Dilapedated._ " Luz said delicately as she pushed the rusted iron gate open. The hinges let out a scream as the turned for what might have been the first time in years. The gate doors seperated by only a foot due to the rusted metal hinges refusing to turn more.

"Trust me Luz, It may not look like this in reality but it certaintly feels like this." Amity said as she carefully moved forward and squeezed through the gate while doing her best to not touch the Iron. Once on the other side she looked at the house and waited for Luz to squeeze through. 

The Mansion was a polar opposite of the real counterpart, while the real one showed off wealth and power this one seemed to eminate the truth of hate and sadness. The normaly Emerald green roof was a faded dark color that made her stomach churn. The white walls were almost completely stripped of paint and the wood underneath was warped and old. This version of the house represented what Amity thought of her Family and its name, too old, too traditional, too full of hate to the point that it consumed everything bright about itself. 

_"I would have turned out like this if Luz had not brought an external light to my life."_ She thought as she heard a thump behind her. When she turned she was greeted with the view of Luz on the ground who promptly got up and dusted herself off, Amity softly chuckled to herself as she walked over.

"You are such a dork" she said before she was met with a grunt in response. Amity turned one last time to look at the mansion before she grabbed Luz's wrist and dragged her to the front door. The doors outer layer looked like it was burned off and Amity could see the delicate work underneath. There was a few stones in the door that were woven in with the wood. It looked like the outer layer was added later and this used to be the door.

Amity silently tried to push the door open but it seemed to be stuck in the frame. After she tried a few more times she took a few steps back before rushing forward and throwing her shoulder into the door. Instead of poening like a normal door it fell inwards towards the floor and took Amity with it. She groaned as she picked herself up and wiped the woodchips from her hair. "Home sweet Home."


End file.
